The current market offers two types of gas and electric string line trimmers. The first type is a string line trimmer that has an automatic feed; the second type is a bump feed line trimmer that one hits to a hard surface to force the line out of the spool.
An automatic line feed trimmer wastes anywhere from eight to ten inches of line when it reaches the last foot of line on the spool, and the line often flies off the device with no notice.
The provisional patent U.S. Patent No. 2017/0006775 A1 is a device that is a combination blade and cord weed cutter-trimmer head device. The combination is a string trimmer that incorporates a solid blade head and operates on gas or electricity. The device incorporates a string trimmer head of any available design (such as the bump and feed, automatic, manual feed, or fixed string) with a metal blade. During the operation of the device, the metal blade can cut the thicker weeds or brush encountered, and the cord trimmer can cut the remaining thinner weeds. As with existing string line trimmers, the user may have to stop in the middle of the trimming project to either re-thread the spool or manually attach a new spool of string line to the trimmer.
There are many additional types of trimmers and cutting devices, such as U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,040, the rotary grass trimming device of U.S. Pat. No. 4,862,682, and a head for a trimmer and attachment of U.S. Patent 2014, 0150267 A1.
The above are examples of different types of trimmers and cutting devices that have been published, but are different from this invention even though the concept is the same: to cut weeds or grass. However, none actually shred the weeds or grass like this invention. There is a need for an apparatus that can reduce the waste of the trimmer line, and can shred the grass or weeds, thus saving time for the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for a new apparatus that can reduce the waste of string line and operate more efficiently in performing different functions such as a trimmer, mulcher, and snow accumulation remover. Such a device would be lightweight and be able to trim, mulch, and remove snow accumulation. Ideally, the apparatus would be attached to an engine, a motor, or a drive shaft while not requiring any specialized installation. Ideally, the apparatus would easily adjust to be a trimmer, to be a mulcher, or to be a snow accumulation remover.